vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149111-morning-coffee-01202016-lunch-pho-edition
Content ---- In the realm of player generated content, I think racing mini-games would be the easiest to add and require the least amount of additional content creation. They have already given us a lot of the tools necessary, it would just be a matter of adding some kind of timing system and some housing decor pieces (track rings, speed boosts, launch pads) in game. As for the topic, its just the one that was immediately on my mind, but I'm open to other discussion. Its not my thread after all, its ours. Edited January 20, 2016 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Its literally my favorite lunch on a cold day. Unfortunately the food trucks here make it really unauthentic... its hard to find good Pho with all the fixins (tripe, those little beef balls made of testicle meat, shin meat, cooked and raw round steak). Usually from food trucks its just the cooked beef. | |} ---- I'm torn about this idea. On one hand, it would be great fun to play hide-n-seek with grapply hooks. On the other hand, I'm fearful we'd lose half our raid team to that activity . . . | |} ---- Tuck in.... looks like we're gonna get walloped later on in the week. (And dang it I -just- bought my chicken sandwich) Absolutely! Was tempted myself but I didn't want to steal Jeff's thunder :ph34r: ('cause of course that's what I'd talk about) Even the hardest of the hardcore need something worthwhile/entertaining to do in the downtime. I mentioned the Maelstrom grapply-hook mechanic in another thread. Something like hide-n-seek with those (with swing points!). Heck, give us that as a toy and swingpoints we could add to our houses. I'll bet players would come up with a good half dozen different things to do with them. | |} ---- Omg, yes... They could make the housing items and randomly place them in jumping puzzles around the world. Much fun, many hours... Edited January 20, 2016 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- ---- whenever we get to ma it is usually 15 min of us screwing around with grapply hooks lol. clever people with movement abilities will jump off platform, pull someone, then movement back onto the platform to let people die. then there is the guy who stands behind the entrance teleporter and pulls people through it back to the next zone. the biggest troll fight ever! but i actually had to do this fight legit again last week due to less than full party, i am glad i remembered the mechanics lol. | |} ---- Yea, that Thai Basil is great. | |} ---- Wow, I didn't know it was literally literal. Guess I'll just stick with cooked beef. :lol: The sawtooth herb is a must though! | |} ---- ---- That's the name of the food-truck that's most often in the neighborhood. The best one is Zombie-Pho (because they have the tripe/meatballs), but they don't come by very often. WILDSTAR Edited January 20, 2016 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- ---- ---- Fishing drop also includes new toy (for master fisherman of course) ... beer cooler. Like the dance machine, but when you click on it, your character takes out a beer and shotguns it! | |} ---- ---- Ship building / mechanics would be a great hobby, and adding a feature like SWTOR's GSF but with ships we build ourselves (or at least customize ourselves) would be incredible. Even if it was a rail shooter like the original space missions in SWTOR, that would be great.... Doubt we'll ever see it, but maybe we could get a salvaging mini-game with the Ekose out in space at least.... | |} ---- I disagree completely. MMOs are always adding new things to do; this is one of the beauties of the game genre. Look at WoW with its Moonfire Faire (the old one and the revamp) and pet battles. Or Rift that added fishing later on, plus IAs and Chronicles, and frequent mini events. Or FFXIV which added the Golden Saucer and all the side ventures incorporated into that. I'd love fishing in WS, in large part because I know it'd probably end up being ridiculous. But I also wouldn't mind seeing more mini-game-esque type activities like the kinds you find in Moonfire Faire or the Golden Saucer. Some sort of ship-building space minigame could be really fun. Edited January 20, 2016 by Naunet | |} ---- Ehh, MMOs are definitely not ~always~ adding new things like this. The examples you gave are few and far between, WoW took like 6 years to add pet battles and based on what I've read, Golden Saucer was in development pretty much coincident with the relaunch, though it took them a bit after to actually publish it. Most of those games you mention also have rich IPs and regular expansions that allow them to focus on clustered content/feature releases, but WS does not do this and has given no indication that they plan to (drops are generally much smaller and focus on only a few things). And given the state of PVP/PVE/endgame, fishing is the last thing they should be thinking about atm. We really can't ignore the condition WS is in right now. I don't think it's a mortal wound as some continue to suggest, but pretending WS is anywhere near the league of the aforementioned MMOs, in terms of development resources and ability to experiment, is pretty far off base. :( Edited January 20, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- ---- Both of you have points, but Nau is pretty spot on. SWTOR only fairly recently in it's development added GSF (a couple expacs ago). FFXI added lots of new types of content in late expacs (e.g. the conquest system in ToAU). It will take some time to get big content out, especially after the stat changes and the near-ish future Redmoon drop... but it's not inconceivable to get more casual content / other types of gameplay systems to enjoy in the mid-future. | |} ----